A Novel Idea
by DominoMags
Summary: While studying by herself in the school library, Momo reflects on her love of books and brainstorms an idea for an activity to pitch at the next student council meeting. She is soon joined by a familiar and welcome face.


Momo sat in the library at UA, chewing on her pencil. She could easily have studied in her dorm room on campus, but she felt just as at home among the countless books and periodicals.

She had loved reading from a young age, especially picture books, though she had also read her fair share of textbooks, novels, magazines, and the like. The vast collection of knowledge was like a 3rd residence for her.

While it might be considered uncouth for one of her standing, not having a proper bedroom, she would love to sleep in a library. She had slept in a sports lodge during the training camp her first year at UA. She wasn't above just doing normal kid things, not that any of them were totally normal, attending a prestigious school and all, current reputation notwithstanding.

A sleepover in this building actually sounded like a pleasant idea to the girl. It would certainly feel less than homely, not being designed as such, but she could make a hotplate with her quirk, and bring her tea set from her room. With the proper permission for this odd idea, she was positive it could work.

"Perhaps I can suggest it as an extracurricular activity at the next meeting. It could be an interesting idea at least." She whispered to herself, excitement rising in her belly.

Snapping back to reality, she realized that she was here to study and swiftly wrote down her suggestion for later. She took a hair tie out of her backpack and fixed her hair into its trademark ponytail, to avoid getting hair in her face.

She had decided on a rose-colored blouse she had bought at a boutique not far from where her family lived. She had a white pleated shirt and thigh-high stockings to match. It was a decent enough outfit for studying she supposed, though it probably seemed to leisurely.

As she placed the notebook down, a pair of hands wrapped around her eyes, eliciting a gasp of surprise and a matching yelp as the everything hero nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hey, what's with that noise? This is a library," a familiar voice teased. The hands themselves had a warmth to them that she recognized.

"And yet you decided to play such a prank on me." 1a's vice president sighed softly, a smile and a blush creeping across her face simultaneously in recognition of her girlfriend..

"Even I have my mischievous side, Momo." The owner of the voice and the hands laughed as she uncovered the creation quirk-users eyes and took a seat next to her.

"I know too well. Not befitting of 1b's big sister, Itsuka." Momo joked back. "Are you here to study too?"

"Might as well. I have free time and my girlfriend wasn't answering her phone. Figured I would look here. Have you seen her?" Itsuka twirled her ponytail playfully, a twinkle in her eye as she looked at her 1-a counterpart.

Momo had to stifle a laugh as she rolled her eyes at the redhead next to her, her blush deepening.

"Sorry for not picking up . I was studying and cell-phone use is frowned upon here. Besides, you found me easily enough." She smiled warmly at 1b's president.

"You aren't that hard to find." Itsuka kissed Momo's cheek and leaned against her shoulder. "Answer your phone next time though. You can text."

"I know. I apologize." The raven-haired girl exhaled, feeling her heart beat a little faster from the soft, warm pressure on her shoulder. "I actually had an idea for next council meeting, if that's alright."

"Sure. Lay it on me. Though studying and student council business aren't exactly the most romantic things in the world." Itsuka smirked.

She was kidding, of course. She loved her girlfriend to pieces and couldn't have been happier to fall for a sweeter girl. She was rich, smart, and beautiful, but didn't have an ego about any of it.

She was a genuine person whom Itsuka admired and respected as they got to know one another, even before they started dating. She was excitable, yet serious and dedicated when the time called for it. Proper and brilliant and lovable and magnificent in more ways than the big fist heroine could even count right now.

"Well, I thought of suggesting a library sleepover for anyone interested. It could be an interesting way of getting people invested in study groups, as we all could use rest now and then. A sleepover with the chance to catch up on different subjects our fellow hero students struggle with could be fun. I was thinking about how wonderful it could be, and that I could make tea. There is a common area with some power outlets. I have a tea set and I could make a hotplate. We just need to run it by the rest of student government and some of the faculty before we…why are you looking at me like that?"

Momo blushed deeply as she gazed back at Itsuka, whom had pulled away from Momo and was now resting her chin in an enlarged hand, staring back with half-closed eyes and the widest, fondest smile Momo had seen in a while.

"You are such a dork and it is the most adorable thing seeing you so excited about this." She really meant it, without a hint of sarcasm or teasing. This girl's exuberance could be so breathtaking and heartwarming that Itsuka had to do a double-take any time it was on display.

"I'm serious though. I thought it would be a good idea." Momo pouted, showing that despite her intelligence and capability and maturity, she was still a teenager.

"Hey. I never said I hated the idea. It probably won't be mega popular, but you have my vote." Itsuka held up her hands and spoke softly, grinning at her fellow councilmember. "In fact, gather up your books, we should go get coffee."

Momo looked back at her girlfriend, slightly baffled by where she was going with this. "But I haven't been here long."

"Neither have I, but I figured it might be better to talk someplace where we don't have to be super quiet. Besides, I want coffee. It's my treat."

"I suppose that makes sense." Momo pondered to herself before looking back at her girlfriend. "Are you sure? I am capable of treating us both myself."

"Whoa. Flaunting your wealth, Ms. Moneybags? No argument from me." The redhead joked and winked at her girlfriend, gathering up her things as the other girl did the same, getting flustered now.

"I wasn't trying to flaunt. You can pay of you wish."

Itsuka shook her head. "Nah-ah. No take backs. Come on, babe. Let's chat about this sleepover idea. Your treat."

Momo sighed, but smiled back, filling her backpack and donning it before standing next to Itsuka.

"You hang around Tokage too much."

"Not as much as Jirou. Shall we, my darling?" the orange-haired girl offered a hand to her fellow ponytail enthusiast, who took it gingerly, fingers intertwining.

"Let's."

And with that, the two girls walked hand-in-hand out of the library to the nearest café off campus.


End file.
